Second Chance
by Jasmine Black
Summary: *Episode 23 spoiler along with episode 26 spoiler* second chances don't happen very often. This is a story of second chances. *On Hitas while completeing another story* Vash/Meryl...Wolfwood/Millie
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am just borrowing it to write this story

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

I don't remember much. I remember my friends. Vash, Meryl and Millie.  Millie I remember her well. I remember the church were I spoke my last words. I remember being surrounded by darkness. I remember dying. After that I remembered no more. 

So when I woke to see a smiling face above me it was quite a shock.  It was a pretty face, almost angelic. Maybe I had ended up in heaven. I always though my sins where to great to come here. I saw the angelic women's mouth move.

"I see you are finally awake." She smiled at me again. I noticed that she seemed to have a glow about her. Her voice was gentle as was her touch as she helped me up. I felt no pain. I remember the pain from the wounds I had received, but I felt no pain now. I must be dead.

"I'm dead?" I asked her. She simply smiled and nodded her head yes. Looking around I could see nothing everything appeared to be just white. We were surrounded by nothing but white. Then she caught my attention again.

"You should not be here."

I was stunned. I guess I wasn't supposed to go to heaven after all. Maybe she was going to send me away. I didn't want to go, it was peaceful here.

I didn't know what to say so I just looked at her hoping for some answer to my unspoken question. Her smiled faltered a bit before she explained.

"It wasn't your time yet. You died too early." She smiled at my stunned expression. "You are also being given a second chance."

A second chance. Was I going back? I admit I wasn't ready to die when I did, going back would be great. 

"We are sending you back." Her smiled again left her face as she suddenly became serious. "Most do not get a second chance, you should be grateful. But know this you must make the most of this chance, you will not be given another chance. So live your life well."

All I could mange was a nod of my head. I was too shocked to do anything else. I was going back. I was going to see my friends again. I was going to see her again. My heart was filled with great joy.

"It is time, you must leave now. I do not know how much time has passed on your world sorry to say. "

I wanted to say thanks you. I wanted to tell her that I will make the most of my second chance. But all I could mutter was. "What is your name?"

"My name is of no importance. Besides I have been here so long that I do not remember it. Names are not important here."

She slowly made her way towards me. The glow around her slowly growing brighter. Her Simple white gown flowing behind her. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my cheek. 

Suddenly the light became very bright. I closed my eyes. I could feel myself falling, but I wasn't scared. I was falling slowly. It was peaceful. 

I could feel myself slowly falling into a gentle sleep. The last thing I remember before I lost myself to sleep were her last words to me.

"Live it well, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Live it well."

**Authors Note: I know it is kind of short but let me know what you think..PLEASE!!!!!!  The next chapter will be longer I guarantee it.**


	2. Waking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..sadly**

**Chapter 2: Waking**

 The first thing I saw when I finally woke from my peaceful sleep was a ceiling that looked oddly familiar. Pulling myself into a sitting position I slowly looked around at my surrounding. The first thing I noticed was the blood stained floor. It appeared to be the same church that I had died in.  Looking down at myself I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes, thankfully. Although they did appear to be clean, which I was thankful for. 

Pulling myself off the floor I suddenly remembered that I was unarmed. I looked around for any sign of my beloved weapon. Not seeing it anywhere, a part of me knew it wouldn't still be here. My only hope was that Vash had taken it.

I slowly made my way to the doors of the church. Noticing that my legs felt a little wobbly. I guess being dead does that to you. Upon reaching them I turned to take one last look at the church. Then turned and made my way out. The first thing I felt I needed to do was buy a weapon. Only problem with that was that I had no money. I also needed to eat. I walked through the town. Noticing that no one was around. But that didn't surprise me in the least.

I found myself wondering if Vash ever found Knives, and if he had what exactly had happened. Did he get he kill him, or did he let him live. I found myself believe that Vash would probably never kill him, so Knives in my mind was most likely still alive.

I made my way to the hotel in which I had stayed in the night before I had died. Opening the door it looked as if no one else had used it since then. I made my way over to the bed. Not knowing what else to do I laid down. The pillow had a faint sent to it. It reminded me of Millie. Her scent still lingering after all this time. 

Pulling myself back into a sitting position I made my way towards the small kitchen. Finding nothing to eat I turned towards the bathroom. At least I could take a shower. Passing the couch I noticed something laying on it out of the corner of my eye. Passing in my steps I looked over towards it. A small smile coming to my face, well that is one problem solved.

Lying on the couch was a gun. And not just any gun it appeared to be one of the small pistols from inside my cross. Picking it up I checked to see if it was loaded. Smiling when I found that it was. Something else caught my attention when I looked back towards the couch. A small box of bullets. Good at least I wouldn't only have to rely on the ones in my gun. 

Then I started wondering how in the world the gun had ended up here. Then that is when I heard a small voice in my head.

'I thought you might need it'

At first it startled me.  I thought that maybe dying had made me go crazy.

'Do not be afraid Nicholas it is just me'

'The woman with no name, and I wasn't afraid just startled' I said back. I could almost feel her smiling in my head. This was difenatly weird.

'I will be watching you for a while, just to make sure you have what you need to start over.'

'Oh really, I am not quite sure how to take that. I am not really use to have strange women speaking in my head.'

'I will not be here long'

'Well in that case do you think I could get some food?'

I could feel her smiling at me again. It was a very weird feeling. 'Go and take your shower, and I will think about it'

I started to make my way towards the bathroom. As I reached for the door a thought suddenly accrued to me.

'Can you see me?'

Now I could feel her laughing. 'I will not look'

'Heck that doesn't bother me, I was just wondering if you could see me' I then proceeded to make the funniest face I could think of.

Again the laughter filled my head. I smiled slightly and made my way into the bathroom to shower. 

The water felt great. I let myself relax into it. I was enjoying being alive again. After a while I finally gave into my growling stomach and stepped out of the shower. After I had dressed I made my way back towards the couch. To my delight there was a plate of food sitting on the table in front of the couch. And to my amusement a pack of cigarettes as well.

'Thanks ' 

'You are welcome Nicholas. Although I am sure those cigarettes will be the death of you.' Again I felt her laugh; I couldn't help myself and was soon laughing along with her. What irony.

After I finished the meal and had my first cigarette since returning. I sat back on the couch. My mind wondering. The only thing I wanted to do now was find my friends. I can see the looks on all their faces when they see me. But I didn't even know where to start to look for them. 

'Think later Nicholas, I will help later, sleep for now.'

I wanted to arguer with her that I had gotten enough sleep, but the argument slipped from my mind as I felt myself getting tired. I vaguely remember making my way to the bed and laying my head down on my Millie smelling Pillow before sleep overcame me once again.

*******************  

When I woke the next morning, I again found a plate of food awaiting me. I also found a small amount of money waiting for me as well. It would appear that my angel, as I deiced to call her, had been thoughtful enough to realize I needed the money. I said a quick thank you to her. 

I left the hotel a short time later. I realized then that I was going to have to start this journey by walking. I made my way out of the city. I walked in the direction of the next town. It surprised me that I still remembered which way to go. I walked a short distance before my angel again began talking to me. She seemed to sense my need for someone to talk with. We didn't talk about much. Vash, Meryl and Millie appeared to be the topic. Then I suddenly found myself talking about Millie alone. I am not sure when the conversation took a turn in that direction, but I was really complaining.

I told my angel all about her. From the time she had pretended she was pregnant, to our last and first night together. It took me so long to realize that I had slowly fallen in love with her. I wish I could have realized sooner. 

'Try not to dwell on the past Nicholas; you have a second chance remember'

'Yes, yes I do and this time I won't hold back'

**Authors Note: So what do you think???? Vash, Meryl and Millie coming soon I promise.  I know it still wasn't as long as I promised but oh well!! Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!**


	3. Looking for the Lost

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter three: Looking for the Lost**

2 Months Later

It had been too long. I found myself sitting in a bar in the 6th town I had been in looking for my friends. I wasn't exactly looking for them in the bar; I was just relaxing after again not finding them here. 

My angel wasn't being much help either. She was always telling me how it was my job to find them and she was not aloud to help. The only thing she helped with was money when I needed it and only a small amount at a time.

So here I was slowly enjoying my drink and thinking about where to go to next. 

'Don't give up Nicholas'

'I'm not giving up, I would never give up. I'll find them sooner or later.'

A commotion from the next table drew my attention. Two scrawny men were arguing over something. Very loudly arguing. That wasn't surprising to me, what was surprising was what they where saying.

"I swear it was him…I shot him and everything…..I would have had that bounty if it hadn't been for some black haired girl with him…."

"You actually expect me to believe that you almost took down Vash the Stampede. And the only reason you didn't was because a girl beat you."

Vash. Black Haired Girl. This was it, my first lead. I got up out of my chair and may my way over towards them. Both stopped arguing the minute they noticed my presences. 

"You say you saw Vash the Stampede?"

He gave me a sly smile. "Yep sure did, I plan on seeing him again too."

"Really and how do you plan to do that?"

"He is just delusional, got hit in the head one to many times." The other man said. I ignored him and waited for the answer.

"Well, it appears as if he is trying to settle down, can you believe that. I found him and two girls in a small town about 50 miles from here. I don't think they were alone either."

Trying not to show my delight at having finally found him I simply nodded.

"Who else was with them?" 

"Some blond guy, he just stood in the doorway of the house, grinning like mad. He kind of freaked me out to tell you the truth. He almost seemed to be enjoying what he was watching. That is until the girl turned her guns on me, then he turned and walked back into the house."

His friend looked at me. "You don't actually believe his wild story do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." 

I thanked the man and then quickly made my way out of the bar. I almost ran back towards the hotel that I was staying at. Parked in front of the hotel was my beautiful bike which I had only found about a week ago. 

Jumping on I quickly turned the engine and drove off. 

'Finally found them!'

I could feel my angel smiling at me. 

'That is good. Your journey is almost over.'

'And you do you know how much longer you will be with me?'

'No I am not sure. I have been told I am too guide you.'

'Why?'

'I think you where meant to do something. I am not sure myself.'

I simply nodded not knowing what else to say. I found myself wondering about what the man had said. A blond haired man. Maybe it was Knives. It sounded like him. It would appear that Vash didn't kill him after all. 

That in itself didn't strike me as odd. What did strike me as odd was that Knives was still with Vash let alone Meryl and Millie. He couldn't stand humans, but yet he is living with two of them.

I had learned on my travels that it had been almost four months since I had died. I assume Vash went after Knives as soon as I told him where he was. 

I never though it possible for Knives to actually reform, but if he really is staying with Vash maybe he has.

'Try not to dwell on it, Nicholas, you will find out soon enough'

****************************   

It only took a few hours till I found the small town. It took another hour to find the house that the man in the bar was talking about. I left my bike at the hotel and had looked around everywhere asking everyone if they had seen anyone matching Vash's or Millie's descriptions. It would appear as if Vash didn't wander into the town very often, but a few people had seen Millie. 

After 2 months I finally found myself standing just outside of the so called house. It wasn't much to look at. Just a simple white house. It looked big enough to have at least four bedrooms. I slowly made my way to the front door. I was happy and scared at the same time.

What if Vash was mad at me for never telling him the truth? What if they didn't believe it was really me.

'You think too much'

'Yeah well I have a lot to think about.'

'Just knock on the door'

'Yeah, yeah'

I raised my fist to the white door and knocked a few times. I could hear someone scrambling to the door. A few seconds later the door was opened and I came face to face with Meryl. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. I watched as she stopped dead when she saw who it was. Her face was that of utter shock.

"Hi there Meryl. Long time no see."

She continued to stare at me. I didn't even see her blink. A voice from inside the house seemed to make her gather her senses. 

"Hey, who is it."

I heard Vash's voice call from somewhere in the house. Meryl didn't answer back but she finally blinked.

"Mr. Wolfwood." It was barely more than a whisper. I gave her one of my trade mark smiles and shook my head yes. She blinked again and then fell into a dead faint. 

'Look what you did'

'Hey that wasn't my fault'

'Well don't just stand there help her.'

'You sound less and less like an angel every day, sometimes even mean.'

'Hush, and help her.'

Right as I bent down to see if she was alright another figure appeared at the door. I froze as I felt the tip of a gun on my temple. 

"What have you done to her?"

"I didn't do anything, she fainted." 

I still couldn't get a look at him, but I could tell it was Vash. I stepped back away from the gun my head still bent. When Vash made no move to stop me I looked up.

Vash was looking at me in almost the same expression as Meryl had. Of course he regained his senses faster. He slowly lowered his gun never taking his eyes off of me.

"Nick!"

Author's Note: Wow I never thought this fic would be so liked. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Ametenshi: Thanks for the great review!

Serpentstar: Thanks for the great review

Lee: Thanks for reading and for the great review.

Alucard: Millie is in the next chapter…thanks for the great review

Chunkymunky241: Hopefully at least this chapter answered one of your questions. As for the others yep there is going to be adventure, and as for Millie finding someone else you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the great review

Sagan Fox: Thanks for the great review

Enid Coslaw: Wow that was some review. Trust me this is no coming back to save Vash or Meryl fics or any of the other ones you mentioned. Thanks for the great review


	4. what! Aren't You Dead?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Four: What! Aren't You Dead?**

"Nick!" 

I simply nodded at him.

"But…but aren't you dead?"

"It's a long story, which I will tell you but I would prefer to be able to sit down when I do so."

He continued to stare at me with a look of astonishment on his face. After a few seconds he nodded his head yes and started walking back into the house, obviously still in a daze.  I watched him with a smirk on my face. It must have really been a shock to him. I looked down at Meryl and then back at him. 

"Um, Vash aren't you forgetting something?"

He stopped and slowly turned around a confused expression on his face. I just shook my head and proceeded to check on Meryl whom was still lying in the doorway. 

"Oh Meryl…right!"

I heard him retrace his steps and come up next to me. He slowly picked her up and then continued into the house. I followed him into what I assumed was a living room and watched as he carefully laid Meryl down on one of the couches. He turned back to me when he was sure she was comfortable.

"Sit. Talk." 

I proceeded over to the other couch that he had indicated and waited for him to sit. But before I got the chance to even start we were interrupted. 

"Mr. Vash? Meryl? Where are you? Who was at the door?" 

I turned to face the entrance way of the living room as Millie came strolling in. She looked just as I remembered her. Just as beautiful.  She turned towards us and didn't even flinch.

"Oh Mr. Vash there you are." 

Actually I don't even think she saw me. I stole a quick glance at Vash who was smiling at her. Looking back towards her I noticed that she had stopped talking and was looking right at me. I gave her my trade mark smile.

"Hello Millie."

Her hands flew to her eyes as she rubbed them and then started at me again only to rub them again. She seemed to be trying to see if I was actually there or not. That is when my angel chose to speak again.

_'It's her, Kiss her Kiss her!'_

_'No.'_

_'Why not? Don't you want to?'_

_'Of Course I do, I would want nothing more but I think she is shocked enough as it is right now.'_

I could feel my angel frowning but chose to ignore her. I instead watched as Vash tried to calm Millie down whom was insisting that she was seeing things. She looked from Vash to me and back to Vash again whom simply nodded. Looking back at me I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. 

"Mr. Priest. Nicholas, is it really you?"

I nodded at her, and the next thing I know I was being crushed as she jumped at me and hugged me tight. I could hear Vash laughing, I must admit it probably did look funny I was still sitting on the couch and Mille had thrown herself on my lap. I hugged her back as tight as I could.  After a few minutes she finally pulled away but made no move to get off my lap.  She just sat there staring at me I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her and she gave a soft smile. Then she seemed to suddenly realize that she was sitting on my lap and hurriedly scrambled off much to my displeasure. Vash had resumed his seat as well and was looking at me waiting for the explanation. 

As soon as I opened my mouth to explain Meryl woke. She slowly sat back up in the couch. I watched in slight amusement as Vash hurried to her side to check on her. 

"I'm fine I swear…."  She gave Vash a small smile and then proceeded to look around her. She stopped when her gaze feel on me.  "I guess I wasn't seeing things." She lay back down on the couch.  "How are you…aren't you dead?"

"I was just about to explain…we just keep getting interrupted."

Vash moved to sit back down and again gave his full attention to me. I launched into my story telling them everything I could remember. I even told them about my angel. After about Two hours I was done telling them everything of importance.  I sat back and reached for a cigarette waiting for their reactions. Vash appeared to be in deep thought as did Meryl. Millie looked at first surprised than overly happy.  I moved myself closer to her on the couch and swung my arm around her shoulders, giving her the invitation to lay her head on my chest. She smiled at me and immediately cuddled closer. 

_'Oh how sweet!'_

_'You really are getting annoying'_

_'Well excuse me.'_

_'No need to get angry I was just making a statement.'_

_'They sure are taking awhile processing all that information aren't they'_

I looked back at Vash and Meryl they were both still in deep thought. Then suddenly without warning Vash jumped me in almost the same fashion as Millie did earlier. Thankfully he didn't sit on my lap he just pulled me to a standing position ignoring Millie's protest as I was pulled from her. I again found myself in a fierce hug. I was even more surprised when another set of arms joined in. Turning my head as much as I could I could see that Meryl had joined in as well.  I suddenly realized that Vash was squeezing me so tight I was almost running out of air.

"Um...Vash...Can't breath."

"Huh? Oh!" 

He quickly pulled away from me, pulling Meryl with him and I sank back onto the couch. Millie immediately cuddled up to me once again. I watched as Vash and Meryl settled back down on the other couch, and surprisingly cuddle up with each other as well.   The rest of the day was spent with Millie and Meryl talking about everything they could think of. I noticed that they both seemed to stay away from any topics with either Vash or Knives involved. Vash on the other hand was mostly quiet and I kept noticing him looking at me from time to time. It was obvious that something was bothering him.

******************************   

Vash insisted I stay for as long as I wished. Millie and Meryl quickly agreeing with him. It was one of the few things he had said all night. 

After a great meal that had been prepared by Meryl and Millie I once again found myself relaxing on the couch with Millie fast asleep on my lap. Meryl had gone to bed and Vash was once again sitting across from me. He had a very serious look on his face.

"You have something to say Vash?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah…..I just wanted to say that it is great having you back, but since you are the first person I have ever seen come back from the dead before I just wanted to also say that I am still gonna be suspicious is just a little hard to believe is all, even with you sitting there alive and well it is still hard to believe."

'So in other words you'll be keeping an eye on me." 

"Yeah I guess..don't take it the wrong way but…"

I put my hand up to silence him and gave him a smile. "I would expect no less, heck if I was in your position I would do the same thing."

He looked greatly relieved. I settled back and lit another cigarette. I was contemplating on whether or not to ask him about Knives. 

_'No time like the present.'_

_'Yeah but I just got here, and besides he has never been very talkative about his brother before.'_

_'You never know he might be now.'_

Just as I was about to ask Vash about knives an unexpected voice spook first. 

"Well, well doesn't this look cozy."

I looked up to see none other than Knives standing in the doorway to the living room. He was smirking as he looked at me. I could tell it was him; he was just as I have heard him described. He continued to stare at me as Vash made his way towards him. Knives paid him no attention.

"Well welcome back Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

He didn't sound at all pleased.

**Author's Note: **

Lady Tskuya: Thanks for the great review.

Chunky Munky241: LOL thanks for the review. Oh and as for Nicholas' body having been lying in the church I guess I just assumed it would be all okay..I guess you could say almost as if he was given a new body.

Enid Coslaw: Thanks for the great review.. If you wish for me to send the chapters to you I would be more than happy to do so. And I know the angel not taking the opportunity to see a naked Wolfwood…maybe shell get another chance.. *Wink* LOL thanks again for the great review

Flameshadow: Thanks for the great review.

Sailor penquinz: Thanks for the great review.

Alucard: Thanks for the great review

Ametenshi: Thanks for the great review


End file.
